


shimmer

by unsaved_joj



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Overthinking, Sick fic?, cody is sweaty, noel is clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaved_joj/pseuds/unsaved_joj
Summary: noel gets a call at a late hour.





	shimmer

**Author's Note:**

> shimmer by fuel

one night, in one of the numerous hotels they’d stayed at, noel woke up to cody calling him. this happened to be one of the nights that cody had the flu, and noel assumed he just wanted food or needed help with something. noel wasn’t mad either: it wasn’t like he’d been able to sleep at all. he sat up, squinting at the caller id, and answered.   
“hey, cody.”   
“hi.”  
there was a pause, and noel was wondering if he should ask what was wrong when cody spoke up again.  
“can you come over here? i n-need someone to talk to.” the break in cody’s voice made slight burning panic shoot up noel’s legs. he knew something was off. they’d been friends for what felt like ages and noel had to have been a diagnosed psychologist by now. but, he might have been overthinking. maybe cody was so sick that he was panicking. or maybe he wanted to cry and felt like he needed noel there, talk about how shitty he felt and how he was puking everywhere. noel cringed at that thought.  
“yeah. sure, man. i’ll be right over.” noel promised, already sitting up in bed and grabbing a hoodie.  
“‘kay.”  
“see ya.”   
noel hung up, standing and pulling the hoodie over his head, slipping his feet into a pair of vans. he’d brought at least three pairs and they were scattered around the room after being in one space for longer than a day. 

noel picked up his phone, his keycard, and a packet of peach rings, and headed out the door. the weird calm of the hotel hallway was elevated at night, seeming longer and brighter and more ominous. he was reminded of “the shining” and his sleep-deprived brain almost envisioned the blood gushing down the hallway. noel shivered a little and moved down aways, only 3 doors before he’d reached cody’s room. he thought about knocking, but had a copy of cody’s card on him, so he stuck it in the door and slipped inside. the room was dark, as he thought it would be. it was completely silent too, and that was a bit unnerving. noel wondered if maybe cody had passed out after calling him, which was a possibility considering all the drugs he was on for his flu.  
he entered, letting his eyes get adjusted to the dark again, and saw cody laying in bed, quiet, over top of the sheets. noel pulled up a chair and sat beside him, opening his peach ring packet and pulling one out.

“hey.”  
noel jumped, causing peach rings to fall onto the floor, spilling sugar on the signature, ugly hotel carpet.  
“fuck, dude. i thought you were asleep.” he picked up the peach rings and put them next to the looming trash and ubereats orders on cody’s nightstand. cody cracked a tiny smile.  
“sorry.” a pause. “thanks for coming over. things are just...weird.” he rolled over so he was on his side, facing noel. noel could see sweat beading on his face in the faint light coming from the window, and felt a stab of pity.  
“it’s okay, man. i’m always here.” noel said reassuringly, putting a hand on cody’s blistering hot arm. cody bit his lip.  
“it’s just...when i have so much time to think in the midst of running around, some stuff comes up. and not like, vomit. but, bad stuff. like, shit i don’t wanna think about. stuff that fucking sucks.” 

noel bit his bottom lip.   
“yeah?” he encouraged, his hand not leaving cody’s arm.   
“mm hm. i don’t wanna think, y’know?” he looked ahead at the ceiling. “things are getting too good, right?”  
“what d’you mean?”  
“like...it’s gotta end soon.”   
noel felt his chest close up.   
“cody. you don’t-“  
“i’m not talking about my life ending or anything like that.” he said, looking noel straight in the eyes. noel breathed out.  
“good.”

cody swallowed.  
“i mean...this. the success. the tour. y’know.” he seemed embarrassed for mentioning this now, looking away at the translucent curtains covering the window, a flush across his cheeks that wasn’t the fever.   
“it’s stupid. but...” he stopped, and noel knew he was trying not to cry. the flu really must’ve made everything elevated, a moment of hesitation turning into a spiral of anxiety.   
“cody.”  
“w-what?” his voice cracked and noel flinched.  
“we’re okay right now.”   
cody stared at him, eyes wet.   
“you don’t have to worry about the future because we’re okay right now. everything is fucking dope. we’re at one of the highest points we’ll ever be in our lives, and we need to focus on this.”

cody blinked a few times, looking away again.  
“it’s hard.”  
“i know. i struggle too. i was really scared that this wouldn’t work before we left.” noel admitted, squeezing cody’s arm.  
“really?” he asked, earning a nod.   
“yeah. it’s just the anxiety. we’ll probably be fine.” noel took a pause.  
“we’re fine.”   
cody just nodded, letting the sound of the hotel heater kicking on fill the room. there was more silence between the two men, and noel wondered if he’d actually done anything helpful.  
“can you come up here?” cody’s voice was timid, like he was afraid to ask. noel slipped a peach ring into his mouth and nodded, letting cody sidle to the other side of the bed.  
“i’m sorry if I get you sick or something.” cody’s voice was thick when he spoke, and noel felt his lungs clench. 

“‘s okay, cody. you’re okay.” noel messily fumbled for cody’s hand in the sheets, who took it gratefully. cody was sweaty, but he was warm and comfortable just the same. cody managed to fall asleep like that, hand clenched tightly onto noel’s and feeling more comfortable than he had earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed! just wrote this for fun


End file.
